Midnight Call
by Nesrine
Summary: Jacob places a very gratifying call in the night. M/F, Lemonrific! This is for all you Jake lovers that wish as hard as I do for a werewolf to sweep you off your feet...
1. Midnight Call

**A/N: HUGE! Big ole thanks to my best friend _VeroniqueC_ for collaborating with me on this epic sexcapade! I know you'll all love it just as much as we loved writing it!! --HUH-- SEXY!**

_ Jacob sighed heavily into the night as he rolled onto his side. Sleep evaded him for the ninth night in a row. It wasn't as if he hadn't kept busy between school and everything else. Television even took a side-seat to homework late at night when there was nothing to do but listen to his own breathing._

_He tried everything. Exercising before bed – that did nothing but get his heart rate up – Warm milk – which gave him a stomach ache and kept him in the bathroom rather – even late night PBS fundraisers became interesting! He eventually went so far as to "hypnotize" himself with the swinging end of his necklace. Nothing worked._

_He sighed again and rolled to the opposite side. A soft blue light flashed on his skin, lighting up his heavy – yet sleepless – eyelids. He reached over and snapped the cell phone out of its cradle where it was charging and rolled onto his back. He held the phone against his stomach for as long as he could stand before flipping the top and looking at the time. It was late. Too late to call._

_He dialed the number. _

**Chapter One: Midight Call**

"Hello..?" I croaked out - trying to mask my sleepy tone - slightly out of breath. A smooth deep voice answered on the other end. I knew it was him though his phone-voice registered much deeper than normal. I wondered if he did it on purpose.

"Hey. Did I wake you up?" he asked, though I knew he was certain.

"It's fine. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's a little late to be calling without an emergency don't you think?" I asked, stretching out beneath the blankets. I pulled them to my chin and settled in, letting Jacob's deep voice wash over me.

"I know, I'm sorry. I can't sleep," he answered in defeat. He sounded exhausted.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

"Nothing. I just can't sleep." We sighed in unison and I heard him chuckle. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Were you dreaming?"

"Mm-hmm." I heard him sigh again. "About _you_ actually."

"What about me?" he asked in an even lower pitch, with a seductive manner. I grinned stupidly and pulled the blankets over my head.

"About our first night on the beach." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"That was a fun night. You flirted with me shamelessly."

"I'll have you know, I was _quite_ ashamed!"

"'Quite' is relative."

"To what?" Silence filled the phone-line and all I could hear was his steady breathing.

"I don't actually know. It just sounded good in my head. It's too late to think that hard," he laughed.

"Too late, indeed."

"I'm sorry. I needed to talk to someone and you're first on my list." My heart spluttered at his sentiment. Jacob was always my number one go-to guy when I was having a bad day, stressed about exams at university, or just plain ole' lonely. "Now what happened in your dream?"

"Uhm…" I struggled to recall the fading images. "It started with me driving up to the lot. I drove my truck."

"Mm-hmm."

"And I got out and the wind was blowing really hard. I remember that. I had to put my hair in a ponytail before I threw my shoes in the truck. Then I walked down through the sand and there were no rocks this time. Which is weird, I think, because practically the whole thing is rocks. Anyway, I was walking in the sand, and the water was really cold. I think my feet might have been out of the covers or something."

He laughed.

"So then you kind of appear out of nowhere and you're standing right in front of me."

"Uh-huh?"

"And I gave you a hug." I could hear his satisfied hum through the receiver. "Then we walked over and sat on our tree, but it didn't look like our tree. It was more like the big oak that fell over out in the woods by my house. You know the one?"

"Yeah."

"Right. So we're sitting on our tree and you start talking about how you're trying to get a job down at Newton's and I said, '_What? Why?! Mike is just going to want to kill you if he sees us working together._' But you insisted and I definitely wasn't complaining. I could use the company anyway, ha-ha." He laughed again and gave me a _maybe_. I really wouldn't have minded if he had decided to work with me. I didn't mind more than he knew. "Anyway… that's about it," I dithered.

"That's it? What else happened?"

"Oh nothing important," I lied. Of course, he saw right through me.

"I don't believe you. What else happened, hmm?" He was smiling again. I could almost see it in my mind. He was probably lying in bed, in his boxers, half covered in the sheets, grinning just as wide as me.

"Nothing, Jacob. Geez!"

"Ahh, she's getting defensive," he pointed out. "You're hiding something." I grimaced and put my hand over my face. I didn't want to admit to him that the rest of my dream involved a steamy make-out session on the beach and that his late-night phone call woke me up just before we were about to…well. "Oh, c'mon. It's just _me_. You can tell me."

"Jake…I…"

"Did you _kiss_ me?" he asked eagerly. I heard him rustling around in bed, probably sitting up to pay attention. I hesitated, opening my mouth and snapping it shut several times.

"……Maybe."

"I knew it." He was loving this. "I could hear it in your voice," he chuckled and I heard him settle down in the covers again. "What was it like?"

"It was like a kiss!" I chided.

"Yeah, but could you _feel_ it? Did it turn you on?"

"Jacob!!"

"_What_?" He was holding back a laugh at my outburst, which made a blush creep up from my chest. "I'm just curious."

"You're such a dog…"

"Woof," he joked. I laughed and squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted to tell him all about it, but I was too embarrassed to let him know that I was out of breath even now. "Tell me, please," he whined.

"Okay…"

"Yay!"

"Oh, grow up," I giggled. Oh god – now I was giggling – what next? Twirling the phone cord around my pinky? He didn't respond, so I took a deep breath and continued. "It was actually pretty sexy. You had your hands in my hair, pulling it, and biting my neck. Then uhm…"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I'm getting to it!" He chuckled and I took another deep breath. My hands were starting to shake. "Then you scooted closer and put your arm around my stomach and pulled me in. Your hands were on my hips and I leaned in to kiss you again, but you backed away and I kissed your jaw instead. You were scruffy," I giggled again and he laughed. "And you weren't wearing a shirt. You looked like you do now – tall and muscular and everything. I put my hand on your chest and you pushed it up around your neck. I was almost leaning in so far I could sit on your lap."

"Mmm, that sounds fantastic," he mumbled and I heard the blankets shift again. "What were you wearing?"

I held in my laugh at his question which sounded more like one of those creepy perverts than the sweet innocent Jacob I knew and loved. "A black button down shirt and khaki capris."

"Cute."

"Comfortable," I corrected.

"Go on, what happened next?" I was beginning to feel slightly less embarrassed, as the nervousness died away. I decided to go into more detail.

"You grabbed my leg and lifted it onto your lap so I could…straddle you." He hummed again. The shaking in my hands had traveled downward and I started to feel restless. The heat of my blush rose throughout my body, increasing the moisture I already had between my legs. "I sat on you while you kissed down my neck and bit my shoulder. I ran my hands over your stomach and licked your ear and bit down on your earlobe. My hands rubbed your chest and then came up so I could grab your hair and pull on it."

I tried to keep my voice from shaking while I spoke. Everything I described was coming back to my mind's eye with full force. I could smell the salt from the ocean mixed with his earthy scent. I could hear his heavy inhalation through the phone and my heart was beating wildly.

"Damn, babe. That's so hot," he sighed. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tighter. My legs were shaking now, and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Is this turning you on?" I asked shyly.

"Mm-hmm." I could have fallen out of bed from the sound of his dark hum. It was lower still – almost a growl coming from deep in his chest. "How about you?" I was silent for a minute and I could hear him breathing.

"Uh-huh…" I answered with a yielding lungful of air.

"Keep going."

"Uhm…"

"You were rubbing me and pulling on my hair," he prompted.

"Mmm, yes. You lifted your head to kiss me again, and I bit your lip then sucked on it, and you started to massage my breasts through my shirt. I tried to undo the buttons, but you ripped it open before I had a chance. Then you sucked on one of my nipples and pinched it with your teeth. I pushed my hand between us and grabbed you through your jeans and squeezed you while I rubbed on the outside of the zipper."

"Oh, god…"

"Yeah…" I agreed and a wicked smirk crossed my face. "Are you touching yourself...?" I must have caught him off guard from the way his breathing stopped. "Oh, c'mon, Jacob. It's just _me_. You can tell me," I mocked him with his own words, putting emphasis on each syllable of his name.

"Yes…"

"I knew it." He chuckled and hummed again.

"Are you?" he jumped in.

"No." But my free hand had moved to my stomach and I was scratching my nails over the skin just under the hem of my tank.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because, why?" he pressured. I had to think about it. It definitely wasn't because I wasn't turned on. My panties were probably completely soaked by now.

"Because, I wanted to know if you were, first."

"That's a lame excuse," he pointed.

"Do you want me to?" I knew the answer already.

"Hell yes, I do." His voice was heavy with lust and breathlessness.

"How do you want me to?" I couldn't believe what I was saying!

"Hmm. Cup your hand over yourself and rub your fingers on the outside. Pretend it's me." I did as he said and felt that the fabric was saturated. I let out a quiet moan and traced the outside edges with my finger tips. "Are you wet for me?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Good."

"Now what?" I asked.

"Rub yourself and use your thumb to press on your bud."

"Are you still touching yourself?" I asked, following his instructions.

"Mm-hmm."

"Are you hard?"

"I'm _so_ hard for you right now. I wish you were here. Sucking on me and licking me."

"I want to run my nails down your chest and wrap myself around you. I would take you inside of me so easy. Shit, Jake. I'm really wet right now."

"I wish I could feel you. I'd slide my fingers into you and feel how hot and tight you are."

"Squeeze yourself harder," I ordered. He groaned and panted into the phone.

"Goddamn, girl. You're killing me."

"Now lick your hand and slide it over the tip." I heard him spit into his hand. He took in a sharp gasp and it made my eyes roll back when he let out a long moan. "Grip yourself and move up and down like I was licking you all over."

"Okay," he panted. The slick sound of his hand pumping along his erection was faint in the background. "I want you to pinch your nipples and make them hard for me. Twist them like I would and pinch them as hard as you can stand." I raked my hand up my stomach and caressed my breasts, rubbing the palm over my nipples. They were already semi-hard and I felt them tighten beneath my hand.

"Jacob…" I moaned, and he breathed heavily.

"Damn, I wanna fuck you."

"Then do it. Grab yourself and pretend your fucking me, hard." He growled and I moved my hand back down to shove it in my underwear. I pushed two fingers inside, then a third, and pumped them roughly. "I can feel you inside of me," I breathed. I could envision him now with the sheets tented and stroking himself while he moaned, holding the phone next to his ear with a shaky grip. The heaviness of my approaching climax increased with each caress of my fingers. I circled my thumb on my aching bud and my knees bent as I inched closer.

"God you're so wet, babe. I can feel how tight you are around me. I'm ramming in to you as hard as I can."

"Yes...oh, yes."

"Can you feel me?"

"Fuck, yes…" And I could feel him surging into me. My skin was slick with sweat and I craved the weight of his heavy body against mine. "Jacob, I'm getting close. Go faster." I could hear the way his breathing shook with the motion of his hands. He was panting and grunting as we neared the end.

"I want to flip you over and put you on your knees. Just bite you all over."

"Would you do that if I was with you?"

"I would fuck your brains out if you were here right now."

"Will you lick me and suck on me?" My breaths were coming in gasps.

"I'll do whatever you want. I'll fuck you sideways if you want me to." My back arched off of the bed as the image filled my thoughts. "You would love a steam-clean wouldn't you? You would love to feel my tongue inside of you."

"Yes, baby. Fuck, I'm close."

"Me, too." He grunted loud when I squealed and bucked under my own hand.

"Cum with me," he pleaded. He must have been further along than I expected. I imagined him biting his full lip and closing his eyes while he listened to my moans. "I'm right with you."

"I can't…I…"

"Cum for me, babe. Move harder and feel me filling you up as far I can go."

"Ja-Jake…" My body was tensing and my hand was tired, but I continued to stroke myself. I squeezed my eyes shut and tiny white lights began to dance around as my orgasm took over. I yelled his name and through the fog of lust I heard him grunt loudly and cry out as he shuddered through his own climax.

I dropped the phone to the bed and gasped for air. I was trembling as I pulled my hand out and rested it on my stomach. My breathing slowed and I heard Jacob's voice in the distance.

"—you okay?" he ended with a chuckle.

"Uuuhhmmm…Yeah…" I sighed and took a deep breath. "You?"

"Oh, yeah... I'm great." His voice was hoarse and deep. "That has to be the hottest thing I've ever experienced." I laughed half-heartedly and pulled the blankets over my rapid cooling body.

"Good dream, huh?"

"Hell yes."

"You should call me more often." He laughed and I heard him shift in bed. The line was silent for a while, until he spoke again.

"Hey uhm…I'm gonna go clean up real quick, okay?"

"Sure," I blushed, thinking of the mess that was probably everywhere now.

"I'll call you back in a bit. Will you be awake?"

"Most likely."

"Great, talk to you soon.," he said smiling.

"Okay."

"Bye, babe. And thank you _so_ much." I smiled and felt the blush return.

"Bye, sexy. I'll be waiting for you." I snapped my phone shut and dropped it back on the bed next to me. Holy hot hell! I could not believe what just happened. I grinned and slapped both hands over my face with a happy groan. I rubbed my temples and sat up to comb the tangles out of my damp hair. Jeezus, my clothes were sticking to me and I stared at the way the light from my window cast shadows from the peaks of my still erect nipples. I chuckled to myself and threw the covers back.

I padded across the cold wood floor to the bathroom – so thankful that Charlie picked this weekend to go on a fishing trip with Billy – and rubbed the goosebumps on my arms. I flicked the light on and leaned on the sink, looking hard into my flushed face.

I _looked_ like I'd been ravished. I splashed my face with some cool water and turned on the shower.

"Shit." I ran back to my room and snatched the phone from the bed. No calls. _Whew_.

Hot water poured over my back, washing away the sweat and easing my tight muscles. I didn't realize phone-sex was such a work out. I lifted my face to the water and closed my eyes. I imagined Jacob standing in there with me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist, or massaging my scalp with conditioner. I trailed my hands down and they slid effortlessly over my wet skin. I cupped my breasts. The weight of them was comforting. I rubbed my hands over them and squeezed them with a sigh. I couldn't get the sound of Jacob's moaning out of my mind. No more waiting. I rinsed off the rest of my body and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom.

I wrapped a towel around myself and checked the phone. Still no call. He probably fell asleep. I laughed and grabbed another towel to dry my hair. I kept my eye on the phone while I finished in the bathroom.

Still no call.

My clothes flew across the room as I yanked them from the dresser. I slipped into a lacy black and red bra and panties and tugged on some jeans and a low-cut shirt. Jacob wasn't going to know what hit him.


	2. Midnight Snack

**A/N: Yay updates!!**

Chapter 2: Midnight snack

I reached out to set the phone blindly in the cradle. It knocked around for a while before clicking into place. I let out a heavy sigh and smiled up at the ceiling fan. My heart was still pounding in my ears. I couldn't believe what just happened! I lay motionless, replaying the sound of her moans in my head. God she was sexy. Ten minutes passed before I looked to the phone again. It flashed an ungodly hour at me. An hour when I should be fast asleep.

A sudden grimace crossed my face. The sheet was stuck to me below the waist, and I lifted it up to assess the damage.

"Aw, man," I spoke aloud. The mattress squeaked under my weight as I stood up. Not too long before it would need to be replaced. That old bed had lasted me since I was eight years old. Now my legs hung over the end and I had to curl into the fetal position just to get my entire body to fit. My legs were shaky and unstable as I walked to the shower – which was calling my name. I responded gladly. Cold showers always made me feel better. Not that it affected me because of the temperature, but the hard water felt nice against my back.

I didn't bother to dry off and ran the towel over my shaggy hair instead. I pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and jerked the sheets off the bed. They would need to be replaced too.

Damn.

I trudged to the laundry room, shuffling my feet, and tossed the sheets in with an unmeasured – and probably way more than needed – scoop of detergent. A grumble resounded from below. I clutched my stomach while I made my way to the kitchen. I didn't realize I was starving – and unusually warm – as I wiped the back of my hand over my forehead, surprised to find it damp with sweat. I couldn't get that moaning out of my mind. I grabbed the remote from the dining table and turned on the CD player that sat on top of the fridge. A low guitar riff started up and I bobbed my head to the beat.

"Perfect." A gallon of untouched vanilla ice-cream was hidden in the back of the freezer. Billy was always trying to hide food from me, but my sharp senses – coupled with Billy's lack of creativity – gave away the hiding places in no time. One. Two. Three.

…Four, heaping scoops ought to do it.

I fumbled around for a bowl in the cabinet.

"Great." Every freaking dish was in the sink. I reached into the silverware drawer. "No spoons…of course." I looked at the gallon and down at my hand, considering briefly to just scoop it out with my fingers.

Billy wouldn't like that.

"_'Cause I want it nooow! I want it nooooow! Give me your heart and your sooooul! I'm not breaking doown! I'm breaking oout! Last chance to lose controoool!" _I sang along to the music – probably off-key, but I didn't care enough to adjust my tone.

A wooden spoon was mashed in with an array of whisks and ladles in a canister on the counter beside the microwave. I snatched it up and took a gigantic scoop right out of the bucket, then shoveled it in my mouth. The frozen cream melted in an instant. I leaned against the counter and hummed in satisfaction as it slid down my parched throat.

"_And want you noooow! I want you nooooow! I'll feel my heart implooode! And I'm breaking out! Escaping now! Feeling my faith erooooode!"_

But the word "erode" came out as "ewode". I chuckled and reached for the phone that wasn't in my back pocket – which also wasn't there.

"Ahh, damn!" I cursed with a mouthful of ice-cream. I completely forgot! I stalked to my room in a few longs strides and went back to lean on the counter, cell phone in hand. I flipped it open and dialed the number that was floating around in my head – not bothering to search through the contact list. I tucked the phone next to my ear and held it with my shoulder – another shovel making its way to past my dry lips. One ring. Two rings. It sounded like it was echoing. I ignored it and took another bite.

The echo got louder.

I shoveled the dessert in huge mounds down my throat. The echo was really noticeable then. Coming from…the living room? I reached up from where I stood to smack the buttons on the CD player, effectively silencing it, and then sniffed the air, which now had a delectable scent wafting in from the draft beneath the front door.

I looked up.


	3. Hot Dog

**A/N: Yay, even more updates!**

**Chapter 3: Hot Dog**

"Hello, Jacob."

"…..Hi," he raised his eyebrows in surprise and nearly choked. I surveyed his appearance, noting the grey boxer-briefs that clung to every bulge.

"Nice of you to dress up for me." I shifted my weight to one foot – pocketing my phone – and looked up at him from where I leaned in the kitchen door-frame. A drop of vanilla was rolling down his chin as he put – was that a wooden mixing spoon? – into his mouth, mindlessly taking another bite. I eyed the gallon of ice-cream he held. It was half melted in the heat of his hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I can leave if you want," I said and pushed myself upright.

"NO!" he shouted and the realization of his dessert came into mind. The phone that he held between his ear and shoulder went falling to the tile with a crack. He bent down to grab it – kicking it, rather, across the room – and tossed the spoon in the bucket. He held up one hand to me and I grinned, thoughts arising at what that hand had been doing earlier flooding my mind. He slammed the bucket down – along with the phone – sending flecks of melted vanilla onto the faux-marble counter.

"How did you get in?"

"I teleported," I whispered as I walked up to him. "Frankly, I can't believe you didn't hear me. My phone starting ringing at the door."

"I was singing."

"I noticed." I put my hands on his face and brought it down to mine and slowly licked the ice cream from his chin. "Mmm… tasty." He smiled and tilted his head like a puppy. I blushed and looked down. He placed his long fingers on my hips. His hands nearly wrapped around me.

"I'm glad you came," he whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead. His eyes brightened and a grin broke out on his full lips. "You should teleport more often."

"I agree…" I said and looked up at his chocolate brown eyes. They were half-lidded and sleepy. Chin-length strands of hair fell around his broad jaw and framed his face. His skin looked even more russet in the dim light from the kitchen. He curled a finger under my chin and rubbed his thumb on my lips.

"Look at me," he whispered. I didn't know my eyes had closed. His hands were hot and rough. It sent a shiver through me and I longed to feel them in other places.

"You didn't call," I mumbled incoherently. My heart was racing and my knees felt weak.

"I was hungry," he chuckled and pulled my arms around his neck. He hugged me close and bent down to kiss me. Our noses rubbed together and he placed feather light kisses on my lips. I parted them, wanting to taste him. He obliged and slid his tongue along my teeth. I took in a ragged breath and he licked at me, drawing my tongue into his mouth and catching it between his brilliant white teeth. I whimpered and his arms tightened, one hand coming up beneath my shirt. He nibbled on my bottom lip and tugged at it with a low growl. I winced and put my hands on his chest, pushing myself out of the kiss.

"Hey, I'm not your chew toy," I teased. His eyebrow arched high and his grin was deadly. The air left my lungs in a whoosh as excitement hit me below the belt.

"I thought you _wanted_ me to bite you all over," he grinned. I blushed, remembering the conversation clearly. "You know how I get when I'm hungry."

Boy, did I know… and Charlie would never let me forget it. "_That boy is like a bottomless pit_," he would grumble whenever Jacob left and he had to head to the store.

"Well… I'm hungry too. And I don't think that ice cream will satisfy me," I said with as seductive a smirk as I could give him.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" He laughed with a small hint of a seduction of his own behind it.

"I don't know… pizza?" I shrugged.

"Pizza?! Pffft…." He laughed again hoisting me up over his shoulder and began walking to his room. "How about a hot dog?"

"Oooh! Cheesy!" I squealed and laughed as I slapped his bottom. "But I like the sound of that." He swung me onto his too big bed, in his too small room and I bounced from the force. A squeaking sound came from the bed. "What was that? You _already_ have a chew toy in here?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. You know that's an old bed," he sneered.

"Well, I guess we had better be careful then won't we?" I said. I stood up and removed my pants and threw them across the room, past his shocked face. Then I flopped back down and adjusted myself so that I was lying on my back on his sheet-less bed.

"Uhm, where are the sheets?" I asked, rubbing my hands on the bare mattress.

Jacob blushed and scratched his eyebrows. "They're uh…in the wash." I made an '_oh_' shape with my mouth in a feeble attempt to hide my smile. He crawled onto the bed, towering over me, even on his knees. I lifted my shirt over my head and he pulled it off as I raised my arms. The shirt landed on his lamp, masking the room in a soft orange glow.

"Dirty, huh?" I asked. But his eyes were wide and transfixed on the lacy bra I chose before I left the house. I knew that would get a rise out of him.

"Sure sure," He nodded almost nonchalantly, the shock was immediately gone. His eyes traveled nervously to my right. It wasn't much of a shift, but it was just enough for me to catch it. I looked over.

"What's this then?" I said conversationally eyeing the bottle of lotion on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Nothing," he said too quickly.  
"Jacob…" I chided him in playfulness. I reached over to pick it up but suddenly my arms were pinned down and the air was pushed out of me. And I was also suddenly very hot all over.  
"I said that it was nothing," Jacob said from above me. The entire weight of his body was pressed again mine. The heat from his almost naked skin warmed my legs and seeped through my muscles.  
"Well…" I choked out. "I guess it is nothing, like you said. But just to let you know… you'll not be needing that 'nothing' now that I'm here," I said swiping my tongue across his lips, they still tasted of vanilla. I stretched my hand out and away from his and knocked the lotion bottle onto the floor.  
Jacob's eyes went wide like his smile. "Well I guess not then, huh?" He lowered his lips down to mine and captured them in a kiss. I couldn't quite breathe, but that was just fine with me.  
My hands locked in his shaggy mess of hair and I massaged my fingers into his scalp. A second passed and I felt his leg twitch. I began to scratch lightly and his leg twitched again. A laugh bubbled up from my lips and I broke the kiss.  
"What's so funny?" he asked breathlessly.  
"Nothing. Nothing," I answered still laughing and pulling him down to kiss him again.  
"Oh, so it's okay for _you_ to say nothing, but not me? What were you laughing at?" he laughed resisting against my hands.  
I bit my lip, instantly sorry that I laughed. "Your leg twitched."  
"My what?" he asked leaning onto his elbow.  
"I scratched your head and your leg twitched…" I repeated quietly. Jacob looked at me as if I were crazy and then a bit of anger flitted across his face.

"Another dog joke?"  
"I didn't mean for your leg to twitch! It just did," I protested. But he was all ready sitting up. "Jaaaake… I didn't mean it," I whined, wanting him to come back down to me. The cool air that flowed between us was a discomfort.  
"That's okay. I know you didn't," he said with a half smile. "You know… this probably isn't a good idea anyway."  
"What isn't?" I chirped. Ahhh crap…  
"This, us… we don't really have any protection and we could get in a lot of trouble."  
There was a lot of logic in his words. But the blood that flowed so heatedly through my veins wanted to dismiss it all. "But Jacob, we could be careful." I cooed.  
He wouldn't hear it. "I mean it. Over the phone, was wonderful and okay. But I'm not sure if we should be going all the way like this."  
I knew that set in his jaw. He'd made his decision. I pouted and sat up against the wall. Like a child defeated, I folded my arms across my chest with a very audible _'Hmmph!'_  
Jacob looked at me with a bit of humor on his face, but I wouldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry, baby," he mumbled rubbing my leg. I shifted my leg away from him slightly. I felt like the world had been flipped inside out. There I was, the horny one, ready and willing. And there he was- Mister _We Don't Have Protection_.  
Jacob began to whine and I threw him a sidelong glance through squinted eyes. He whined again like a small wounded dog and I had to resist the shaking of my lips from wanting to smile. He lowered his head and nudged it against my leg.

"Stop that." I swatted at him. Now the smile was there and I couldn't wipe it away. His whine grew louder and more urgent as he continually nuzzled his face against my leg. He curled up along my body trying to imitate a small dog, but it was much more like Clifford the dog. I felt the stubble on his face scratching the smooth skin on my leg and finally I laughed. "Okay! Okay! Jeez…" I laughed again. Happily he panted his tongue and then licked my leg. "That doesn't help the situation, you know."  
"You're right. I'm sorry," he laughed. "You know I can't have you mad at me," he said laying his head down in my lap.  
"You know I can't really _stay_ mad at you. You overgrown mutt."  
He whined again, but it turned into a bark of a laugh. I laughed with him and then after a few seconds we fell silent. I began to run my fingers through his hair and realized just how much I loved him. I took a deep breath as the smile that seemed to have taken up residence on my face grew a bit wider.  
I felt the rise and fall of his breathing against my legs as we sat in the silence. My eyes were trained on the skin of his back. I instantly imagined my nails raking along the length of his red-brown skin. Leaving tiny trails of red scratches there. Of my hands pulling on the hair that I was now running my fingers through. My eyes traveled to where the bottle of lotion once stood and I thought about him, maybe about an hour earlier, lying in this very spot. His hand moving up and down the shaft of his penis.  
I could hear the grunts and moans tumbling through the recesses of my mind. I wanted nothing more than to hear those sounds again. But this time, without the phone. I wanted to be the one feeling him. Sweating with him. Tasting him. My breath caught in my throat as I took a deep breath. I had to calm down or else I'd lose my mind sitting there.  
Jacob's body tensed a bit under my hands and I heard him lightly sniffing the air. I felt the slow start of a growl rumble through his chest. His head turned in and he took a deep breath, sticking his nose to my panties.

"Jake…."  
He turned his head towards me, looking up into my eyes. I knew there was a pleading there. Promises that I intended to keep staring back into his own. I could feel his resistance slipping away. I licked my lips slowly, then bit my tongue. I saw a flash of that hunger in his eyes, and I knew that I had him.  
He pressed his face back into my underwear and he placed a kiss there. His hands traveled up to my hips and he lifted up slightly, pressing his lips to the skin near my bellybutton.

"Wow. You're even sexier than I imagined," he murmured against me. The hum of his voice sent a chill from my toes to the top of my head.

"So are you," I replied. His hands trailed down my arms and he pressed the sides of my breasts together, pushing the mound of cleavage toward the sky. He pulled himself upward and leaned in to kiss where they met. He dragged his hot tongue in the crevasse between them. A flood of images whizzed past. His hands stroking me. His tongue gliding over my bud. His fingers delving deep into my wetness. Just like I had done while listening to his loud grunts on the phone.

Suddenly he slipped his hand between us and rubbed once over my entirety and leaving it just as quickly.

"Mmm…you don't waste time," he groaned and latched onto the sensitive spot at the hollow of my neck. Heat rushed through my body, and set it shivering with lust. I wanted him to touch me again. I wanted to feel the slick heat of his mouth licking me long and deep.

He scooped his hands beneath my butt – sneaking his finger under the fabric of my panties – and squeezed my cheeks as he pulled himself to a sitting position. He lifted me up and sat me directly in his lap. I groaned, feeling him harden at once. Our lips met and my hands fisted in his hair instinctively. A tremor erupted through his body and shook violently. He licked my parted lips, and I brushed his tongue with my own. His strong white teeth nibbled at my chin and licked a searing hot trail up my jaw.

"I can't believe you're here," he whispered in my ear.

"Can you believe this?" I asked and cupped my hand over the hard-on in his boxers. He grunted and thrust into my hand. He was so hot to my touch. The fever on the rest of his skin was nothing compared to that throbbing, burning part of him. "Damn you're hot."

"I asked if you wanted a '_hot_ dog'…" he laughed. I chuckled and he bit down on my earlobe. I circled my fingers around his erection – through the fabric of his boxers – and felt his smile against my neck. He spread his legs further apart. I shifted to meet him again as he humped against me. I released my shaky hold on him and gripped his shoulders while he ground into me - knocking his back against the wall – and I adjusted with each of his movements so that his length stroked my aching mound each time. The texture of the fabric being bunched between us – adding new sensations – made me even wetter.

"Talk to me, babe," he mumbled against my neck. A flush crept up from my chest and sweat broke out on my forehead at his request. I didn't know what to say. I could do it on the phone, but that was easy. There were no distractions. He wasn't right in front of me. Nor was he humping me like a horny dog without a partner.

"I-I don't know…what to say…" I breathed.

"Say whatever you're feeling."

I cringed and he kissed the wrinkles that gathered between my eyes. "Don't be nervous," he cooed and rubbed a large hand on my arm. I held my breath and closed my eyes. Don't be nervous. Okay. I could do that. I could talk dirty. …I think.

"Jake…" I began, and chickened out immediately. The sound of my voice frightened whatever sexy, smutty thing I was going to mutter right back down my throat. He chuckled and nosed the straps of my bra, nudging them down before I felt him unhook the clasp and slide it all the way off. I kept my leg bent as he continued to hump me slowly. He kissed the swell of my breast and took my right nipple in between his teeth. I tried to speak, but a whiny moan came out instead.

"Tell me what you want," he encouraged, still licking at my breast. He was being very patient – for a Werewolf. He came back to my mouth and I sucked on his bottom lip. His hands cupped my breasts and he wrenched them hard. I gasped as my arousal grew even more.

"I want you to fuck me," I rasped without a second thought. He groaned and pressed harder against me – grabbing beneath my butt – increasing his pace.

"How?"

I pushed his face back and looked him in the eyes. "With your tongue," I smirked. He growled low and closed his eyes. I watched the tendons in his neck as they danced back and forth when he swallowed hard.

"Stand up," he said and opened his eyes to look at me from under his lashes. I bit my lip and my eyes went wide. "Stand up and I'll do it," he repeated. He smiled wide and helped me to stand on the mattress when I finally shifted and put my feet flat on either side of him. He sniffed the air and brought his hands around to shove me against his face. I gasped as he nuzzled my crotch and lapped at it with the tip of his tongue. He growled and reached up to hook his fingers on the band of my underwear. They rolled down my legs and he lifted my feet one at a time to help me step out of them.

His boxers were tented with his thick erection and I marveled at the size. It poked out of the top edge and was rubbing a wet spot in the trail of black curls that lead down to the base, hidden within his confines. I held his head in my hands and he looked up at me with heavy eyes. They were shrouded in lust and a grin settled on his pouty lips. I took a step toward him on either side and my knees bumped into the wall when he drew my hips back to his hot mouth. His tongue licked beneath my bellybutton and down to my bud, where he caught it between his teeth and groaned.

"Jake, come on," I pleaded. I threw my head back and moaned when his tongue slid into my apex. He lifted me higher, by the hips, and held me over his mouth. The stubble of his unkempt face was scratching along my sensitive skin. I loved it. I gasped and panted as he worked his tongue into every inch he could find, breathing deep and inhaling me. He stopped and brought my shaky body down to his lap again. I was so dizzy and collapsed into his embrace. I whimpered from the loss of contact from what I wanted him to touch the most.

He bent his knees and I lifted my hips up to readjust in the tight space. I rocked on his erection and he groaned. I reached between us and took him in both hands then squeezed roughly. His eyes rolled back and he let out a long growling noise. I grinned and leaned in to lick his chin.

He growled again, louder this time. "I want to try something."

"Anything," I said.

He held his arm beneath my butt and scooted to the end of the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist when he stood up with me. I took his mouth into another kiss. We stumbled forward blindly, and he bumped the back of his head on the ceiling fan.

"Shit! Ow!" I tried to stifle my laugh and he reached back to grab the spinning blade, stopping it in its circular path. It whirred and buzzed in his grasp. He shook it once, hard, in the opposite direction. Belts snapped inside the engine and the fan was motionless.

"You broke it," I whined.

He grinned and kissed me again. "It's okay, I can do without." But I was already starting to sweat, being held up against his fiery body, and I was sure I'd regret his spur-of-the-moment decision to maul the fan. He pushed the thoughts from my mind when I felt his long fingers folding under my cheeks to caress my wetness.

"Stop fucking teasing me," I stated and dropped my head back while he nipped at my skin with a growl. He left a dark mark on my neck, and pulled his head back to admire the brand.

"Owie…" I grinned.

He then licked it and continued up my throat, rubbing his nose on the underside of my jaw and nuzzling my chin. "Mine."

I tightened my thighs around him and he groaned when my moisture rubbed over him – saturating the outside of his grey boxers along with the salty liquid that already seeped from his burning erection. He stumbled backward over the clutter on his floor and crashed into the wall. It snapped and cracked – a small piece of sheetrock plummeted to the carpet.

He rubbed against me roughly and hit that sweet spot I craved to have touched. I moaned his name and a low-pitch rumble came up from his chest. He pushed the top of his boxers down as far as he could, still holding me against him. I felt him reach under me and position himself. He leaned at a sharp angle – back against the wall – and lifted my hips up. I slid onto him, allowing him to entered me quickly. I hadn't had time to adjust before I felt his length filling me completely. I gasped and he thrust into me, not able to go deeper, but still grunting as the sensation pushed against the base of his penis. I gasped with each of his shallow thrusts, trying to catch much needed air. He opened his eyes and watched my breasts bounce when he thrust again. I maneuvered as much as I could, tilting my pelvis to accommodate him.

I felt the shudder ripple through my body despite the heat in the room, and felt my nipples harden. My hand went to tweak them as he watched. I licked my lips and began to gyrate my hips and grind against him as he continued to thrust adding to the sensations. I held on to the back of his neck, squeezing the warm skin there.

He held my waist and dug his thumbs into my hipbones as he brought himself back up to meet me. His large hands seemed to sear the skin on my hips, causing sticky sweat to form. I could feel it rolling down my back. I saw the beads of sweat adorning the beautiful red-brown skin of his neck. I leaned in and licked a trail from his collarbone to the underside of his jaw. The rumble that erupted from his chest sent a vibration through my tongue making me smile. His returning smile was just as wicked.

"Oh God…" I moaned as another sharp wave of pleasure coursed through my body. My hand, slick with sweat, slipped from behind his neck and I started to fall back.

"Oh, no you don't," Jacob grunted.

He shrugged off of the wall and spun us around so I was mashed in his indentation. He pulled out slightly and slammed back into me with a huff. My skin slid along his, now glossy with the heat and begging to be touched. I looked up at the fan and groaned. Jacob's sweltering body was pounding into me, causing flashes of heat to rise through me during each movement of his hips.

"Uuhhhnnn…" I whimpered and my voice broke at the end with the power of his thrust.

"Mmm…you're so hot," Jacob answered. He pawed at my sides, holding me against the wall with his sheer weight. I cried out again, and it only fueled him further. He pulled almost completely out of me and surged back in, leaving me breathless. I couldn't argue with the pleasure that was building inside. Every solid inch of him was wrapped tightly in my womb, and I dug my nails into the thick skin on his back.

He was sweating as hard as I was and our bodies clung together to keep from sliding out of ecstasy. My senses waxed and waned, leaving me in a dizzying spell. I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck and pressed my forehead to his. Our damp hair clung to our faces and he looked hard into my eyes. His jaw was clenched tight and the muscles flexed and bulged.

"Are you alright?" he ground out. Concern laced his sultry voice. I shook my head and gasped when he angled his hips just right. I held onto him and bit down on his shoulder drawing a moan from his throat. I was blazing hot when he held his palm on my forehead. "God, you're melting," he panted and pulled back. We stood straight and I whined when he slipped out of me. He cradled me in his massive arms and carried me out of the bedroom. I scratched my nails through the hair on his chest and reached up to pull his face down. His mouth locked with mine and I chewed on his bottom lip. He groaned and tripped again on an unseen object on the floor.

Registering that I was quickly being swung around to face him, I wrapped my legs around his waist again. He gripped my bottom and kneaded the muscles, holding me as tight as he dared. I hoisted myself up and rubbed against his abdomen. He stopped briefly to reach down with one hand and enter me again. I vaguely recognized that we were standing in the middle of the living room, behind the couch.

I slid down onto his member and he pumped into me while we stood there, exposed and uninhibited. I moaned and his grip slipped. I fell down – effectively shoving him harder into my depths. He growled and took off toward the bathroom, still inside of me. The sensation of his walking added to both of our arousal. Moving us in a way we hadn't yet experienced.

We burst through the door to his tiny bathroom and my butt smacked against the top of the sink – cool porcelain molded to me as he humped me against the vanity mirror. It shook and the contents clattered around inside. I reveled in the coolness of the bathroom. It washed over me and I shivered involuntarily. Jacob's loud moans echoed on the walls and filled my ears. I groaned and a sly grin broke through as I rubbed my hands along the muscles of his broad back.

"Fuck," he cursed as I leaned back and twisted my nipples, giving him the full show. My hands slid over my sweaty body and I ran my fingers through my soaked hair.

"Jake!"

"Yeah," he panted and thrust again. I popped up off the sink and hit my shoulders on the mirror. It shifted on the wall and one side swung down off of its hinge. Jacob pulled me to him and the mirror swung open, spilling bottles and boxes out onto the faucet where they bounced away and landed on the linoleum floor. He reached down behind me and grabbed one of the brightly colored boxes. He held it up to his ear and shook it, checking for any sound.

"Protein supplements?" I asked, eyeing the box. He tossed it over his shoulder with a snarl and it spun out into the living room.

"Condoms," he said. "Just incase." I raised my eyebrows and he furrowed his.

I cupped my hands on his face and kissed him quickly before he moved to my jaw. He left a scorching trail to my ear and licked the edge of it. I moaned and he moved his lips to my throat. He droned against it and licked the sweat off of my salty skin. I pushed my hips forward, sinking him in deeper and his arms tightened around me. My heart was out of control, beating wildly in my chest. I could feel the thrumming all throughout my body. Jacob's chest molded to mine and we inhaled matching gasps, letting out our air in loud groans of pleasure.

"Jake…Jake!" I cried and he whimpered as we stood up again. He scuffed to the shower and his leg caught the edge of the toilet with a clang. The plastic tore as he ripped his way past the curtain of the tub. It snapped off of the rings and fell to the floor, draping over the toilet in a mound of semi-clear synthetic. He stepped in and leaned down to knock the cold water handle.

Freezing water shot and sputtered from the shower head and he angled it to hit our sizzling figures. He pushed me against the tile wall and pounded into my drenched body.

"God, I love you," he said, and covered my mouth with his. "Aahhh…."

"Aah! Fuck me, Jake."

"Do you want it hard?"

"YES!" I begged. The water was running into his face as he looked at me, hanging in tiny crystal on the ends of his black hair.

"Hard and deep?" he started, then stilled himself and began pushing slower. "Or easy and tight. You like it really wet in your hot cunt, don't you?" I took in a sharp breath as arousal destroyed me. It spread through my legs, making them shake around him. He held them up and kept me pinned against the wall of the shower. "Is that what you wanted me to do when you were on the phone? Did you touch yourself and imagine that it was me fucking you in your bed?"

"Yes," I breathed. "I wanted to feel you…watch you…sliding your hand on your cock." A rumble worked its way up from his chest and he snarled, flashing his teeth in the florescent light of the bathroom. He grunted and gyrated his pelvis with mine. Speeding up and slowing down at an unpredictable pace. The tension in my body was numbing and I couldn't find the will to breathe.

"I want to cum inside of you and hear you scream my name."

"Jake…."

"Yes…."

"Fuck me," I demanded. He barked out a very loud growl and slammed into me. My teeth knocked and I bit down on my tongue. "Shit! Aoowww…." I winced and could taste the blood in my mouth. Jacob kissed me hard and brought one hand up to hold the side of my face. I moaned into his mouth and his tongue slid in to caress mine. They tangled together and danced, soothing the pain.

He purred, humming in his throat and continued to slide the full length of his erection in and out of me. I bucked against him and growled lightly in his ear.

"I need you to do this faster, baby," I implored. I wiped at the sweat that still beaded on my forehead, though the cold water was washing over us.

"Okay," he answered and turned so that his back was on the wall again. "Hold on."

I was lifted off of him and he set me on my feet. I nearly collapsed before he caught me and turned me around. He puts his arm around my waist and bent me over. I went weak at the knees and they buckled. We fell together and he draped me over the side of the tub. I braced my arms on the floor and he entered from behind. We sighed together and he pulled into me. I matched his thrusts and backed up when he came forward, sending him into overdrive. The pace was fast and deep, sinking in as hard as he could. He reached up and grabbed my hair, yanking back lightly. I growled and he placed his other hand on my lower back as he rocked in his steady rhythm. His large frame was crouched over me the closer we got to our goals.

"Fuck, babe…."

"Yes, do it!" I yelled. He pulled me up by my hair and wrapped his thick arm around my waist, holding my back against his stomach while he pumped me. I held onto his arm and he licked my neck, sucking on it and rasping in my ear. He shifted his long legs, trying to fit them into the cramped tub.

"Okay, dammit. This isn't going to work." He bent me over again and held onto my waist as we crawled over the edge of the tub, spilling onto the rumpled rug below. The linoleum squeaked as we slid across it and Jacob's weight knocked the breath out of me. He pushed up on his elbows and I rolled over to face him. He leaned down again and placed a lingering kiss on my lips. I parted my legs and allowed him space. His burning erection found me again and we connected once more.

I lifted my hips to him and he pushed in fast, sending us sliding across the wet floor. "Aah! Yes!"

"Uhn, you're _so_ _tight_," he strained through closed teeth. He held one of my legs against his side and rode me until I couldn't open my eyes to watch him anymore. My arms were pinned over my head and he held both of my hands to the ground with only one of his. He kicked against the side of the tub and shoved hard as my muscles began to tighten and loosen in tiny waves of my approaching orgasm.

Tension rolled through Jacob's body, rumbling in his chest and shaking him until I quivered with the vibrations of his arms and legs. I was wreathing and seizing – my wrists ached under his tight hold on them – and he bit down on my bottom lip, swallowing my moan with him as my release hit. My back arched off of the floor and I screamed out his name.

He continued to thrust and pant as I cried out. He made a few last hard thrusts and the force of his orgasm ripped a loud moan from him and we moved across the floor again. His arms shook and my body went limp in the shock of such tremendous liberation. Every cell was thrumming.

Jacob relaxed and rested on top of me for a brief moment before rolling to the side in an attempt not to crush me. Our breaths came quick and hard. We struggled for air, matching each other's inhales and exhales. I let out an exasperated moan and my hand groped for his. I found his fingers and we laced them together in a loose hold. We cleaved to sanity and he lifted my hand to kiss my knuckles.

"Holy shit," he breathed and held it against his heaving chest that was slick with evaporating sweat and water. I could do nothing but chuckle when I tried to speak.

The world was still spinning when I was lifted from the floor and carried back to the bedroom. We crashed onto the bed and two of the springs snapped inside the mattress.

"Great, now we broke the bed," I laughed. Jacob joined in and I shook from his chuckles. I curled up against his wide chest and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer.

"We'll have to use yours next time." He squeezed me and I laughed again. We sighed in unison and it sent another rush of giggles to the surface.

"You're pretty amazing for a virgin," I teased, poking him in the ribs. He scoffed at me and I looked up. He was staring down at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Whoever said I was a virgin?" My mouth dropped open and he burst into loud laughter.

"You really are a dog, Jacob Black."

"I know. But I'm more like a puppy."

"A very naughty puppy," I grinned and kissed his chest. "I should spank you with a newspaper."

"Sure sure…."

**A/N: Yay! I love updating. :) There will be more to come for this story. I just have to get it all out of my head and on to the pages!**


End file.
